


Sign number five (or 5+1 times Remus Lupin purred)

by Toasted_sourdough



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Baby Harry, Basically, But I tagged it anyway, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think its cute and more people should do this., I would fight god for teddy lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Purring, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Remus is like a cat, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Very slight Wolfstar, Werewolf Remus Lupin, but make it werewolf, but not in a weird way, no beta we die like men, slight off-screen ronks, thats it, thats literally it he's basically just a cat, werewolves purr in this, wolfstar for one part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasted_sourdough/pseuds/Toasted_sourdough
Summary: ("Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall."Loved it," said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.") We know about the tufted tail, shorter snout, dilated pupils, and aggression of werewolves but what about the fifth sign? Werewolves--unlike the true wolf--can purr.5 times Remus Lupin purred on his own +1 time someone purred with him.This is just a hc that I find unreasonably cute you don't have to indulge my brain rot
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Teddy Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	Sign number five (or 5+1 times Remus Lupin purred)

The first time Remus did it, he didn’t understand that it wasn’t normal.  
He had been five years old at the time, before he understood what happened to him every month, before he had to worry about school or getting a job. All he knew was that he was hurting and wanted it to stop. His parents had bandaged him and lay him down in his bed to sleep, but he was in too much pain to rest.

  
Mentally he begged for comfort, and to his surprise, it came. A vibration started from the center of his chest and began to radiate outward. All the way down to his fingertips and toes. He wanted to be afraid of the new sensation, but knew he couldn’t, it felt good. The feeling soothed the sharp ache and comforted him, it sounded like a smooth car engine, rolling, rumbling, full. He felt himself calming down and was just about to drift off when his door flew open.

  
“Remus!” his father said sharply causing the small boy to jump and the rumbling to stop.

  
“Yes da?” he asked in a quiet voice. His Da’s gaze was sharp and disapproving.

  
“What were you doing?” he asked,

  
“Nothing, I was just going to sleep.” Remus defended himself. He hadn’t been doing anything wrong! Had he? He clutched his patchwork quilt in his little hands nervously.

  
“Don’t lie to me Remus. I heard you.” Lyall reprimanded. Remus didn’t understand, what had he been doing? Lyall saw the nervous confusion on his face and sighed, walking into Remus’ room and sitting on the edge of his bed. “You were making a noise,” Lyall said softly, “That wasn’t a sound normal little boys make. It’s from the wolf. It’s an evil and nasty thing Remus,”

  
“But--”

  
“No buts Remus. You have to learn to control yourself. You can’t do things like that, you may want to, but you can’t. Next time you feel that start, you need to stop it. It’s very bad. Do you understand me?” Remus didn’t, but he nodded anyway. Mr Lupin smiled and ruffled his hair, “That’s my boy.” he leaned down and kissed Remus’ head. “Now go to sleep, we’ll wake you later. Remember, control yourself.” Mr Lupin stood up off of the bed and walked out of the room, closing Remus’ door behind him. Remus didn’t understand what he had done wrong but he didn’t rumble again after that.


End file.
